Redeemed
by PureMindedNot
Summary: Sora is coming of age, and his feelings towards Riku are changing drastically. Riku, who’s been secretly lusting after the brunet is losing interest, will Sora be able to ignite that craving again? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**No. 1**

_"**Riku and Sora's startling realizations**"_

**Declaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. For if I did they would all be gay, plain and simple

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Sexual Conduct, foul language, and **future lemons**

* * *

It was late August, and summer vacation was coming to a slow agonizing end.

The sun blazed down with fierce intensity, parching anything that got in its path. Three teens lay sprawled out on the salty beach sand. Seagulls soar above chirping at the teens below hoping one would toss them a tasty snack. The tides lapped at the beach shore coming in contact with sweat covered flesh, as it ebbed back to the endless sea, an auburn haired girl lying between two napping males; propped herself up on her small elbows. She glanced around violet blue eyes half lidded in a stupor, both males on each side of her stirred. A male with aquamarine eyes and layered platinum locks was the second to arisen from his brief siesta, a brunet with cinnamon colored spike murmur incoherent sentences in his sleep a common habit since toddler-hood.

"I guess you win Kairi." The platinum blonde spoke while placing both hands behind his head, he glanced up at the boutique of colors illuminating off the horizon.

She placed a slender finger on the blonde's moist lips, gaining an awkward look from the teen. Kairi leaned over him a smile gracing her soft features.

"Shhh Sora's still sleeping." She whispered softly before tilting her head over to the relaxed brunet, his small frame curled up in the fetal position. "Humph Chocolate cake…" Sora murmured.

Riku and Kairi both burst into a fit of laughter; snapping the brunet out of his blissful dream of flying chocolate cakes and milky waterfalls, his eyes slowly open revealing breath taking half lidded sapphire orbs. Riku turned to look at the shore line while Kairi smiled down at the awakening brunet. Sora frowned placing a weary hand over his eyes in mock despair.

"Awww don't tell me I was the last one to wake up again!" He whined. Kairi's smile grew,

"Yup and I was the first to wake up, and so you know what that means."

She beamed clapping both small hands together in glee. Riku and Sora both sighed, but they nodded anyways. They were forced to spend the night over Kairi's house, since she won the bet. Her parents were going out of town for a whole week so they were going to have some fun!

* * *

Kairi hummed to herself as she prepared her guest room. '_Oh no I totally forgot, I only have one guest room, heh this is going to be interesting.'_Using her parent's bedroom or their leather sofa was out of the question. First of all, her parents locked their bedroom door, and second the humidity was at its boiling point, leather would not be the best thing to sleep on, unless one of them likes waking up in a puddle of their own sweat.

She flinched at the thought. Kairi vacuumed the tan carpet in the gust room it hadn't been used in a couple years so it was sort of dusty.

"No I'm not doing it!" The brunet snapped a dawn-tint blush staining his sun kissed cheeks. Kairi huffed in frustration, stomping one foot down.

"Sora quit being a spoil little brat!" She screamed. Sora crossed both arms in front of his chest in defense.

"I'm not doing it Kairi!" The auburn hair girl growled as she turned her back to her stubborn friend. She took ten unsteady breathes before turning back to face him.

"Look Sora it's not going to kill you."

Sapphire glazed over as they glared towards his persistent behaving friend, "What do you mean not going to kill me! I'm not sleeping in the same bed as Riku!"

"Why not," She said smugly, trying to hide her knowing smirk. Sora scratched his cinnamon spike looking at everything, but her.

"Come on Kairi it doesn't take a scientist to figure it out." At this point he had his friend's heed, "To figure what out?" She mocked. Sora shot her a deadly glare, which had no affect on the auburn haired teen.

"Its way to hot and we're both to old to be sharing a bed." Kairi snorted, "Please, Sora you're only fifteen. You know what I think?"

Sora rolled his eyes obviously not interested in her opinion. "I think you fancy Riku in an unnatural way."

The room went dead silent, Kairi study the brunet's expression for a clue of what he was feeling, but Sora had none to give her. Sora broke the awkward silence with a slight chuckle. Kairi walked closer to him grabbing the crook of his shoulder, "What's so funny!" Her voice came out as a shriek.

"N-nothing hehehe, it's just how you come up with such crazy ideas."

"What do you mean crazy ideas? I've seen the way you look at him like you want to jump his bones or something!"

"What did I miss?"

Kairi and Sora both fell silent. Riku stood under the threshold his navy blue duffle bag hanging loosely from his glove covered palm. Sora was the first to speak, "Kairi has this strange idea that I'm secretly in love with y-mmph!"

The auburn haired girl quickly slapped both hands over Sora's mouth; she glanced at Riku coyly. Sora flung his arms around from his friend's sudden attack, and in attempt to catch his balance.

"What the hell is going on you two are acting weird."

Sora griped onto Kairi's wrists forcing her hands away from his mouth.

He smiled before speaking again, "Kairi thinks I'm…" He paused, and unknown feeling taking over. His mouth started opening and closing like a gold fish he went into dumbfounded mood. Kairi snatched her hands away from his; and perplexed look on her face. '_Why am I feeling nervous all of a sudden?_'' Sora thought.

Riku glared from his spot, his turquoise eyes piercing through Sora like a knife to flesh; making the brunet shift uncomfortable.

"You two need to grow up!" He spat with a bitter expression plastered on his face before spinning on his heels and marching away from the chaos.

"What was that all about?" Kairi asked with a raised of her red brow.

Sora shook his head before chasing after Riku. Riku marched down the photo filled hall to Kairi's living room. His libido roving around in the back of his mind, but Riku shook his thoughts away. He had no time to think that way. Somehow his fantasy was coming less frequently compared to last year.

"Riku, wait up." The shorter male called after him.

Riku stopped mid-step to the living room he turned facing his smaller companion. Sora locked eyes with Riku's, he felt his knees turn to jelly they buckled beneath him, causing him to fall to the carpet below landing on his knees.

The silver haired teen darted over to his fallen buddy's side placing a wary hand on his forehead.

"Sora are you alright?" His deep voice laced with concern. Sora kept his eyes closed afraid to look at his friend, but he couldn't hold them closed much longer for he yarned to look again, and that's what he did, regretting it as he did so. Sora didn't realize he raised his hand slowly combing a fisted through Riku's silvery mane.

It startled the blonde he jotted away from Sora it was a reflex. '_Aahh what's wrong with me.'_ Sora placed both hands up to his temples massaging them. '_This is all Kairi's fault! If she wouldn't have said anything I would have been perfectly find.'_

* * *

Riku sat a reasonable distance from Sora and Kairi on a different sofa. He glared at the 42inch screen ahead, commercials were on, and the trio sat back in the cushion of their sofas. Azure glanced curiously across the room at a certain silver haired male; he scanned Riku's body now fully realizing just how tight Riku's shirt was it clanged to his muscular chest like a second skin. Sora slid his sun kissed hand, resting on his kneecap, up his upper leg until it reached his inner thigh. The living room was bathe in darkness so no one could see what he was about to do.

He looked over at Kairi who had her violet blues staring aimlessly at the idiot box in front, her mouth slightly ajar like in a trace. Sora glanced back over to Riku who was sprawl out on the other sofa both hands behind his head he was chewing on his bottom lip in thought. '_Okay nobodies watching me..'_Sora slid his hand in between his lap. He'd never done this before, yet his instincts kept screaming at him to touch himself in naughty ways, like he knew what he was doing. He never felt so eager to do this, why was the feeling so overwhelming? Sora swallowed his nervousness away. His hand was just inches away from its target.

"Look Sora your favorite commercial is on!" Kairi screamed.

She bounced up and down in her seat pointing at the screen, which showed a man trying to shake a cow while the Sean Paul song "Shake that thang **(1)**" played in the back ground. Sora removed his hand from his lap a crimson spreading across his cheeks to his ears, luckily the room was dark.

_'This is kind of weird, times like these I would be masturbating to the thought of Sora… Now I'm just blah'._ Riku didn't think it was possible, but could he be losing interest in the brunet? He turned his attention to the spiky haired boy across the room.

The brunet had his head down his cinnamon bangs covering his eyes. Aquamarine orbs scrolled down the brunet's frame that's when he regard that something was different about the teen, but what? He couldn't help but squinted focusing with all his might. His eyes traced up and down the slender form until they landed upon Sora's lap. '_What the fuck! Sora's sporting wood!' _

"Aaaahhh!" Kairi and Sora both snapped their attention over to Riku both faces mirror the same puzzled expression. Riku jumped to his feet dashing out of the living room with such haste they both believed he'd seen a ghost.

"What's his problem?" Kairi blurted out. Sora just shrugged it off normally he would have followed pursuit, but his groin was hurting.

Yup Kairi's house was going to be a blast alright.

* * *

**(1)** every time I hear that song I think of that dude shaking a cow. It's so freaking hilarious! What the hell was he trying to make a milk shake or something?

**Chapter 1 review:** Okay this is just the tip of the iceberg I'm planning on making my chapters much more intense and longer… But any who, Sora is just now starting to understand his feelings for Riku. All thanks to Kairi for pointing that out. Riku is figuring out that he's finally cured of his Sora obsession.

**Next Chapter review:** It's finally time to go to bed! Uh oh what's that hard thing Riku's feeling on his butt could it be! Find out next time **please R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No. 2**

**"Huh? Why is Sora on the kitchen floor?"**

**Declaimer:** Not mine.

**Warning:** Cursing and mild shonen-ai

* * *

Auburn haired cover Kairi's violet blues as she tried with all her might to stay awake. Sora had laid his head on the armrest of the sofa both arms folded across his small chest. '_Gees I'm sleepy, oh so sleepy.'_

His eyes feeling heavy as he stubbornly nodded off, but his brief repost was quickly disturbed when something soft poked his neck.

"Ah, oh god what is it!"He cried snapping up from his comfy spot.

"Shhh… Sora, it's getting late lets go hit the sack." She placed her fore-finger up to her lips trying to suppressing her smile at that word 'sack'.

'_Well at least I know one person is gonna be hitting the sack.'_ Sora cocked a confuse brow, way to tired too figure out the double meaning to his friends words.

Kairi rose from her seat she grabbed the remote stitching the television off instantly regretting it. They both walked blindly in the darkness of the living room. Kairi groped around for her room until she found it.

"Night Sora." She whispered, once her hands found the knob.

* * *

Riku was laying on his stomach a fluffy pillow covering his head. He was in a light slumber, when a loud thump and a few muttered curse words drew the platinum blonde from his sleep.

The bedroom door squeaked; he heard light foot steps and something flopped limply on the floor. 'Damn it, does he have to be so loud.' Riku had no time to argue before he felt another weight being added on to the empty side of the bed the springs squeaked as the brunets weight pressed down on them.

Sora crawled on all fours until he found a comfy spot just a few messily inches away from Riku. Sora collapsed in his spot burying his face in the pillow. It wasn't even a half and hour when Riku felt something slide down his lower back he jolted away from the touch.

The loud snoring coming from his friend paused for a minute before returning to its normal rhythm. A couple more minutes passed when he felt another hand slide down his lower back. '_Oh god if he doesn't stop I'm gonna.'_

Sora on the other hand, was having and wonderful dream of flying cakes; the only way to catch those cakes where by reaching for them and grabbing on so the cake wouldn't fly away.

Shame that wasn't cake he was gripping ever so tightly to. It was more like Riku's firm buttock.

"Sora Sora, SORA!" Riku had to stop his friend's ministration the brunet was getting way to grabby on his companion. The platinum blonde sat up facing the dreaming Sora. That's when those mischievous hands brushed up against his shaft, a spark of pleasure shot up his lean body, instantly sending him to a place called la la land; he fell backwards bumping the back of his head onto the wall. "SHIT!" He placed both hands on the spot that throbbed his silver bangs covering his aquamarine eyes. Sora jolted up his sapphire orbs half lidded. His mind still clouded with sleep.

"Riku what's wrong with you?" The brunet voice was hoarse and crackly.

"S-sora could you please remove y-your h-hand." He said between breaths. Sora brows knitted together until his eyes traveled down south to Riku's lap where his hand calmly resting, a surged of embarrassment came flooding through his now fully working mind… He realized that his hand was still resting in Riku's lap, he snatch his hand away like it had been burned.

The brunet-haired boy blushed a dawn red. "Uh. Um." for the first time, Sora was riddle speechless.

The platinum blonde climbed over his blushing friend. Stumbling over his friends discarded items that lie so peacefully on the carpet. Sora huffed this was way to embarrassing. Yup Kairi house was blasted alright.

The next morning, Kairi rose from her bed stretching out her arm a deep yawn following shortly after. _'Hmm now's the time to see the two love birds.' _Kairi had assumed that from the bumping noise on the wall, and Riku screaming Sora's name that they were exploring each other in intimate ways. If only she knew the truth…

She stalked down the hallway peeping through the crackled door hoping she'll see some naked bodies laying in a heap of sweaty sheets, but what she saw was just as amusing Sora sleeping with his mouth wide open gurgling noises coming out his leg hanging off the side of the bed his foot dangling over Riku's face, who was sleeping on the floor… She had to hold in a giggle.

So she slapped both hands over her mouth, but to no avail. Sora heard the snickering. He rolled over not knowing there wasn't anymore mattress landing directly on top of Riku both boys smack into each other.

"Ahhh damn it!" Riku yelled as he set both hands on his stinging forehead. His mind trying to figure out what just happen?

Sora was struggling as well a deep shade of crimson on his sun kissed cheeks. Through their entire struggle Riku's knee was poking Sora in his inner thigh. Yeah it felt good as hell, but he had no time to bask in it. What a pity…

_'Wow I need a cold shower.'_Sora thought. Riku was able to toss the brunet off of him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Riku wouldn't have normally been so bitchy, but after sleeping on the floor and having one hundred pounds land on top of him it's kind of hard not too…

Sora sat at the dinner table a spoon hanging loosely from his figure tips; he swished his now muss that use to be his Coco puff around in the huge red plastic bowl once and a while would he peer up from his bowl of cereal over at Riku who was sitting across from him the platinum blonde had his head down resting on top of his folded arms on the table.

If this was and anime he would have had those blue squiggly lines over head. Sora sighed swishing his cereal a little bit harder. Riku snapped his head up glaring daggers at his buddy with one swift motion he reached over snatching the spoon and tossing it to the side.

"Hey!" The brunet cried.

"If I hear another sound come from you I'm gonna take that spoon and shove up so far up your ass your gonna be spiting out silver for a week!" Sora quickly clamped his mouth shut. Riku can be scary when he's tired.

Sora nose wrinkled up he felt a sneeze coming on. '_Oh just great!'_ Sora tried pinching his nose closed to hold in his sneeze, but it only made the sneeze come out full force. "ACHOO!" he quickly covered his mouth with both hands staring wide eyed at Riku.

Riku leaped from his seat knocking Sora to the tile floor below he had the brunet pinned his slender arms lift above his head. Sora was blushing fiercely.

_'Personalspacepersonalspacepersonalspace.'_ The brunets mind repeated but his libido was saying: '_notcloseenoughnotcloseenoughnotcloseenough'_. Sora could feel the older male's warm breath collide with own his.

His deep blues focusing on his friends pale lips. His heart speeding up as Riku leaned in closer._'Is this what my first kiss gonna be with, a guy?'_ He didn't realize that he unconsciously closed his eyes. His wrists were suddenly released and the weight on top of him had dispersed sapphire eyes snapped open. Riku was gone. _'Awww what happen? Wait aren't I suppose to be happy that he left? Ahhh damn it I'm sooo confused.'_ Sora didn't know if he wanted to curse Kairi for putting some weird voodoo spell on him or curse the fact that Riku was close enough to kiss but nothing happen.  
Kairi marched in the kitchen not prepared to see her best friend lying on the kitchen floor looking so hot and bother.

"What the hell happen to you?" She said smugly crossing both arms over her chest.

"That's the same thing I want to know." He suddenly turned glaring at Kairi.

"Don't blame this on me! You're the one who's to dense to see the obvious."

"What are you babbling on about?" He snapped.

"Sora please I beg you get off my floor." She said between giggles. The brunet climbed to his

feet he dusted himself off taking a deep shaky breath to sooth his temper. Kairi gestured to the kitchen table.

They both took a seat their eyes locking and both were sporting a serious expression. "So what is it that you're trying to tell me Kai?" Sora only used her nick name when he was drop dead serious. "You really haven't notice it, have you?"

"Quit stalling and spit it out!"

"I forgot." She whispered sheepishly bating her eyelashes at him. Sora had it up to here with her and violently pushed away from the table he stood his eyes still locked with hers, "That's bull Kairi and you know it!" He was going to put his foot down he was tired of the stupid games.

"Oh Sora Sora Sora." She shook her head the way and adult would do if there were disappointed in a child.

* * *

The whole weekend at Kairi's was actually uneventful. Riku had disappeared from sight and Sora and Kairi were both now on none speaking terms. Riku sat up in the guest room listening to the band Him on his ipod. Riku bobbed his head to the beat his anger subsiding he actually felt better.

The platinum blonde decided to go downstairs and see what his two friends were doing. When he made it to the living room he pause the song he was listening to. Kairi had her back turned to Sora while she painted her toenails and Sora was making facings at her back.

For some reason Riku just shrugged it off so what if they were mad at each other at least he was feeling better. Riku had to eat those words when aqua met sapphire Sora jolted up a bright smile on his face.

"Riku!" Before he had a chance to respond Sora had tackled him to the ground in a back breaking hug. "Riku why'd you disappear like that!" His voice rang. Kairi glanced at both boys on her floor and raised a brow.

"That's a pretty interesting position you guys." What she said was true Sora was straddling Riku's lap Riku's head was basically buried in the brunet's chest.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait! damn I'm getting freaken lazy… Well in the next Chappie I plan to put the boys in more awkward situation gods I'm and asshole but oh well heh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No.3**

**"Jealousy & plans "**

**Declaimer:** For heaven sakes man I don't own it!

**Warning:** Foul language and creepy Sephiroth 0.o

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews heh I'm glad you all enjoyed it that made my day!

* * *

**  
**

It was and unusual warm Monday morning on the islands and the weekend at Kairi's prove to be very interesting indeed, the trio needed the break from the confinements of Kairi's home, so they all decided to go to the peer and meet up with Cloud and his crew.

"Sup Cloud!" Sora bellowed leaving his two friends at the boardwalk to catch up with the spiky haired blond. Cloud turned around and gave the brunet a slight nod.

"Hey, Sora." Cloud a man of very few words as always Sora shook his head and greeted Tiffa, Reno, and Yuffie.

"Hey Sora we were just heading to the ice cream Shoppe you made it right on time for me to whoop your ass again at eating ice cream!" The fiery redhead name Reno jeered.

"Oh please I totally beat you last time!" The two glared at each other Reno leaning over so he was eye level with the teen, "well we're just going to have to see about that short stuff." The others shook their heads those two were always going at it.

"Riku you better watch out I think Sora got a new rival." The silver haired boy snorted cocking his head away from Kairi.

"Whatever." He seemed nonchalant about it but Kairi got something to stir deep within him.

The seven of them walked down the boardwalk to High-winds ice cream Shop. In side the little shop the group had to pull three round metal tables together to accommodate their large group. Once the group decided on what to get them all persuaded Yuffie to go up there since she was the one with the innocence schoolgirl crush on the employee behind the counter.

"Hello welcome to High-winds ice cream Shop may I take your order." A bored voice from the once bad ass Squall Leonheart said. The saggy haired man had to work at Cid's place for the summer to pay off his warrants, he was caught DUI on his father's lawnmower in the middle of the street.

"Sup Squall-"

"Leon!" The man corrected.

"Oh sorry I mean Leon my buddies and I would like to have the 99 cent sundae's we're all kind of broke heh." Yuffie scratched behind her head looking sheepish under Leon's piercing gaze.

"Whatever." The brunet rolled smoky gray eyes he knew Yuffie had and annoying crush on him and it only further pissed him off he does not just discriminate he hates everybody. Sora peered across the table at Riku who in spite the hectic days at Kai's seemed to be enjoying himself. The brunet couldn't help but sigh resting a chin on his fist. _'I wonder what he's thinking about.'_ The sun kissed boy mused.

The brunet's action didn't go unnoticed five pairs of eyes were staring at him and the group had stopped chatting all at once, Sora was never quiet or looking like a love struck school girl. The brunet sighed again his deep blues locked only on Riku and a watery smile paints his features. Now Riku was either oblivious to his friend's gaze or he chose to ignore it because at that moment he found his fingernail very interesting.

Yuffie was the one to break the silence with a loud cry. "Hey I need some help over here!" She was balancing two red trays with sundaes on them the trays were swaying dangerously in her uplift palms. Leon waited for the trays to fall but his wishful thinking was cut short when Cloud caught one tray and helped carry it back to the tables. "Oi finally you would think and old woman was working behind that counter!" Reno threw Leon a smug glance.

"Blow it out your ass." The saggy haired brunet hissed going to the back room to take a short break. "WHAT WAS THAT? I WANT TO SEE YOUR MANAGER!" Reno actually had the nerve to sound hurt. He rose from his seat banging a fist on the table top causing the sundae's to rattle.

"Reno quit making and ass out of yourself." Tiffa mumbled before pulling him back down by the hem of his short into his seat, she was a strong raven haired woman who was madly in love with Cloud, however the blond-haired man played dumb to her affection, even Ray Charles and Stevey Wonder could see that the woman was in love.

Kairi leaned over to grab her sundae she dipped her plastic spoon in it and took a slow lick. "Mmm this needs some nuts." She said through a mouth full of vanilla.

"Yeah Riku's." The brunet had thought he said it in his head but judging from everybody's bewildered expressions he had said it out loud. Once Sora's mind started working again he jolted from his seat both hands up in defense. "I-I didn't mean it like that! I-It came out the wrong w-way." He stuttered.

"Sora?" Riku was grinning what was going on with his best friend that would have the brunet look so flustered he wondered.

The fiery redhead threw his head back and howling in uncontrollable laughter making Sora blush tomato red.

"I can't believe it Sora you're a fucking hentai!" Cloud was the one to shut him up with a smack to the back of the head.

"Ow Cloud what you do that for you ass?"

"It's not funny." The spiky-haired blond stated calmly.

_'This day couldn't get any worst'_ How wrong Sora was the seven of them were going to stay a little while at Cloud's place since his folks were out of town and he was rich but very cheap so that cut out the whole going to the theater idea.

* * *

Once inside his mansion he led them to his theater like living room ready to watch some movies on his 56inch flat screen. Cloud had them wait in the hall way while he check and made sure the living room was decent enough for company, however he wasn't ready for the sight sprawled before him. There laying on his love-seat in all his glory was his psychotic stalker Sephiroth, the tall lean muscular silver haired man set up pulling a long pipe out of his mouth.

"Hey there Cloud." He whispered in his husky deep come-heather voice. The spike-haired blond was simply mortified how did Sephiroth get in his house he change the locks last week. He had to stop his friends from walking in and seeing this horrible sight so Cloud turned around blocking the living room from view.

"Hey what's going on Cloud I'm sure your place isn't that dirty besides we seen worst." Tiffa tried pushing her way by but Cloud was practically rooted to the floor. "Hey what's going on?" She snapped wanted to get and answer heaven help him if there's another woman in there. The party looked at him confused at his bizarre behavior. Then Sephiroth stepped behind Cloud he wrapped and arm around Cloud's upper chest and another around his waist.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friends Cloud." and with that said the silver haired man licked the outer lobe of the blonde's ear. Nobody has ever seen Cloud turn such and brilliant shade of red before it just never happen until now. The blonde looked like his heart just stopped his mouth was ajar and sapphire eyes wide as dinner saucers.

"Oh my god Riku are you two related?" Sora blurted out the resemblance was uncanny and the grouped looked between the two silver-haired males. "No." _'Humph I look nothing like him.' The younger of the two sneered._

"For give me were are my manners, my name is Sephiroth and I'm Cloud's future lover." The taller man had an evil glint in his sea-green eyes when he said that, he release his 'future lover' who was practically brain dead from shock overload.

After the introduction and Cloud moving out the way they saw just how expose Sephiroth really was he was in his birthday suit and didn't seem the least bit shy about it and they could see why everybody was blushing . "Well I better go get dress."

Now that Sephiroth was dress and Cloud regained his composer the party had put in a scary movie to watch. Riku, Sora ,and Kairi shared the couch, Tiffa and Yuffie were on the love seat Tiffa stealing some jealous glances over at Sephiroth she was not going to loose to some man no way in hell. Reno was lying on his stomach on the floor and Sephiroth was sitting in the lazy boy with Cloud seated next to it but far enough so the silver haired man won't try anything. He thought of kicking Sephiroth out only one problem physical contact was never a good thing especially when the person was crazy ass sadistic.

Sora glanced over at his best friend he lightly scooted closer to him this is the moment he been waiting for. _'All I have to do is wait until a scary part comes on and then I'll pretend I'm really scared ha! He'll have no choice but to comfort little ol' me.'_

His best friend Hadn't notice the brunet proximity yet so Sora scooted a little closer until their upper arms touched. Once Riku felt something pressed against his arm he peered down at his friend who seemed glued to the movie. The surround sound started to play it's frighten tune in the back ground then somebody flashed on the screen with a knife stabbing and young woman who was to stupid to run, Sora jump into Riku's lap both arms wrapped around the other's neck. _'Ha he fell for my scared act.'_ The brunet mused.

"Damn it Sora you're not light you know!"

"Wait what? Do you think I'm fat?"

"Yes now get off." As soon as he pushed his best friend off he regretted it Sora look so chest fallen.

"You could always sit on my lap." Sephiroth chimed in smoothly with that statement he got himself a death glare from both Riku and Cloud. Sora blushed shaking his head no he wouldn't touch Sephiroth with a ten foot pole something about that man just screamed chains and whips.

"Aw did I make you jealous Cloud." The silver-haired man leaned over placing a long finger under the blond's chin so he would look at him. The aloof blond was shaking with rage it was just something about Seph that got him all worked up.

The movie was practically forgotten by the group Cloud and Seph was much more entertaining. However Tiffa didn't think so she growled snapping from her seat, she was tired of watching those two and needed to know why her beloved was next to that man whore and not her.

"What does he got that I don't!" She screamed both fist locked at her sides Cloud facial expression was blank and Seph was mocking. "A dick." All heads minus Seph, turned to Sora whoops did he just say that out loud? _'Err me and Kairi need to talk she needs to take this damn voodoo curse off of me!'_ It was all her fault if she wouldn't have opened her big mouth he wouldn't be all confuse.

Kairi thought it would be good to save her friend from further embarrassment.

"I'm tire come on you guys lets go home it's getting pretty late." She faked a yawn for emphasis. Sora glanced over at his savior giving her and I-so-owe-you look. "Tsk, leaving so soon just when the fun was getting started." Seph winked at Sora who blushed and lowered his head.

"Yes we're leaving." Riku scowled at the silver haired man he grabbed Sora around the wrist and started dragging the shorter boy out of the living room. Kairi bow to her friends before following suit. She smirked, _'seems like both boys are in denial I wonder what would happen if I start flirting with Sora, Riku will get all worked up.'_ and so Kairi put forth a plan for her twisted pleasure...

* * *

**AN:** And so I leave you with another cliffhanger (evil laughter)sorry about that i'll try to update quick.


	4. Chapter 4

**No.4**

**"School's In Session."**

**Warnings:** foul language, and shonen-ai

* * *

**  
**

Summer vacation was finally over and Destiny Islands had cooled down to reasonable temperatures for the inhabitants. Riku and Sora both went home after a week at Kairi's, actually her parents kicked the boys out. Sora groaned at the beeping of his alarm clock. He got little sleep last night after his third wet dream the brunet had to change his sheets and boxer's.

**_"Rise and shine, sweet pea,"_** his mother called from the kitchen. Sora reached over to his dresser smacking the alarm clock on snooze, He yawned rubbing his eyes still feeling a bit drowsy. **_"Pull the molasses out your ass and come eat breakfast!"_** He heard his mother pounding on the bedroom door like the police.

"I'm coming mom hold on a sec." He whined climbing out of bed and going to his closet, school was the last thing on his mind how could approach Riku after dreaming about him like that thrice!

The school him and his friends were going to was a private school so they all had to wear uniforms a white dress shirt and navy blue dress pants and to set the whole outfit off was white sneakers. The brunet threw his clothes on rather quickly his gaze going over his attire in the full length mirror that made up his closet doors.

He'd forgotten to button the two top buttons on his dress shirt so it showed off his sun kissed collar bone. Sora took a closer look at himself the shirt was kind of small so it clung to his developing muscles. _'Wow I didn't even know I had a six-pack! I think it's time to change my wardrobe from baggy clothes to stuff that's actually form fitting.'_ Realizing this, the spiky-haired boy sucked on his bottom lip unbuttoning the last four buttons on his shirt so it showed off his sun kissed navel.

**_"Sora, your breakfast is getting cold and you're going to be late for your first day if you don't hurry!"_** At this point he could hear the annoyance his mother's voice. "Alright I'm coming!" He walked over to the connected bathroom ready to groom himself.

When Sora strolled into the kitchen he looked almost preppy, his mother sat at their small circular kitchen table sipping on some coffee.

"Hey mom sorry I kept you waiting but I didn't get much sleep last night." He whispered sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. His mother shook her head a smile spreading across her face she couldn't stay mad at her baby he was just too cute. "It's alright I guess you can eat your breakfast when you get home from school, you better get going you only got about five minutes and I know it's going to be hell to find a rack to hold your bike." The brunet nodded shifting the strap of his book bag on his shoulder. "Right, I'll see ya later mom."

* * *

**  
**

Riku stood out front of his 12th grade government class chatting animatedly to his friends Axel and Seifer. "So tell me Rae how was it at Kairi's did ja get some from you-know-who?" A fiery red head name Axel nudged Riku with his elbow before wagging his half brows. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Please I'm so over you-know-who." He stated coolly crossing his arms in a smug gesture. His friends both exchanged glances, they didn't believe Riku he been lusting after Sora since they were twelve so it was kind of hard to take him seriously. Axel was the one to break the awkward mode he snickered showing off his canines.

"Yeah right where's the hidden camera?" He looked around them for emphasis.

The pale skin boy gave both his friends a glare cold enough to freeze hell. "Sorry Rae but I have to agree with Axel on that one no way could you be over you-know-who just like that." Seifer finally spoke crossing his arms also showing the glare did intimidate him.

"Well I am, it just happen one day when we were playing tag foot ball over at his pace I had tackled him to the ground on accident he was all sweaty and writhing underneath me and yet I felt nothing maybe I'm cured of my obsession." Both friends where quiet thinking about another person sweaty and writhing underneath them, the bell rung snapping the other two from there reverie.

"Come on lets go claim the back seats of the class before everyone else does." Axel grabbed both his friends' shirts pulling them inside. The room was in chaos as paper airplanes and balls flew through the air, most students wondered where their professor was, just then a man with silvery white shoulder length hair and glowing amber eyes stalked in, he slammed his briefcase on his desk gaining the class attention the room immediately silencing.

"Hello all my name is Xemnas and I'm your teacher for the rest of the school year, look to your left yeah that's like that now look to your right, the people that you were looking at will probably be failing my class." Xemnas reached into his briefcase pulling out a stack of papers.

"Alright here goes the syllabus's were going to be going over for today and thirty minutes into class I want you all to introduce yourselves I do not want any nick names like G-homie are K-dog am I clear."

This time he turned his intense gaze onto pupils waiting to see if there was a smart ass in the class that he could kick out. None raise their hands so he took the stack of papers and started to pass them out to each roll.

"Just great we got and asshole for our government teacher." Axel sneered through gritted teeth.  
"Yes yes you do and May I ask what your name is boy?" The redhead looked over at Xemnas and leaned back in his seat placing both hand behind his head.

"The names Axel got that memorized old man."

* * *

**  
**

Since Sora and Kairi are the same age the majority of their classes were the same they were all to thrill when they met up at the front entrance gate of the three story school complex.

"Sora isn't this so cool we have most of the same classes except for third period and six period."

Kairi smiled brightly leaning over in her seat and hugging the brunet around the shoulders.

"Yeah hopefully we have the same lunch as Riku."

It sucked that his best friend was a year older and would be graduating this year. Now that he couldn't see Riku he wanted to see him which only made it more confusing. "Aw don't tell me you're sulking because Riku isn't going to be around as much." She pinned him with that knowing gaze.

"You can always text message him during passing period." She suggested. That must have done the trick because Sora's eyes lighted up like stars. "That's right!" Both teens forgot they were in class and their teacher Lulu had been listening to them converse the whole time.

"That is a great idea but maybe you two should discuss that after class." The teacher chimed in gaining shock looks from the pair. "Sorry." They said in unison. Lulu cleared her throat going back over the syllabus.

The class was long and boring, until passing period came. They were lucky to not have any homework since everything was just getting situated. Sora and Kairi were the first out the door mostly Kairi was dragging her friend by the wrist. The auburn haired girl pulled out her boost mobile shoving it under Sora's nose.

"Here I know you don't have a cell yet so use mine, I gotta go to the restroom." With that said she jogged down the hallway to the girls' restroom. Sora flipped the phone open he went to the web on her phone going to the text message column and started to press on the numbers while a pink tongue peeked out the side of his mouth in his concentration. Riku had been climbing the stairs with Seifer and Axel to the 'I' building when his sleek black razor phone vibrated. He paused on his way on the last step fishing for his cell in his side pocket. He pulled it out and saw on the screen it read Kairi. _'What the hell?'_ He wondered. Going to his message box and clicking on it by this time both teens were by his side looking at the small screen as well.

_**Hey Riku its Sora just wondering wat lunch period u have? Hit me bac when u get the chance**_.

"Aww look the kid is thinking about you." The redhead mocked.

Riku smirked hitting a few numbers and then hitting send. "Hey we better get to class and you should put that phone away before a teacher sees it." Seifer stated and started to stalk away his two friends following behind him. They strolled in the Chemistry class casually all taking a seat at the lab table farthest in the back of class Riku sat in the middle of his two friends resting his cell on the table behind his book bag.

Sora stared at the phone as it vibrated in his hands he glance at the message Riku sent him his deep blue eyes scanning over it and he smiled.

**_I have 2nd lunch and if you think your mooching your lunch off me u got another thing cuming._**

Kairi ran back towards him, pushing most students out of the way. "Come on Sora I just heard the minute bell!" She gripped his wrist and pulled him down the hall Sora was still typing with one hand before he hung up and handed his friend her boost back.

The pale teen watched while his cell moved on the surface of the lab table he picked it up and read the message before turning his razr off completely a smile splitting his face.

**_It's a date c ya in line. Bye._**

* * *

**  
**

During lunch the three boys stood in line waiting to get there junk food, Riku didn't notice his other best friend sneaking up on him and just before he could turned around he had two hands placed over his eyes. "Guess who." Riku smiled raising his pale hands until they cover the others. He dragged his hands back down feeling behind him touching the others stomach making that person squirm and remove their hands.

"Hey no fair you cheated!" Riku turned around about to correct his friend when his words died in his throat and his smile vanish. "Sora?" Riku sea-green orbs traveled from the brunets face to his chest then lingered on his exposed navel then traveled back up again, when has Sora ever wore something that was not baggy? Just then, another voice spoke and a feminine body was press against the side of Sora. "There you are Sora you just left me back there in class you meanie." Kairi smirked over at Riku resting her head on Sora's shoulder her eyes daring him to say something, "oh sorry about that." Riku tilted his head to the side Sora and Kairi almost looked like a couple?

_ 'No fucking way in hell would that ever happen? Right?'_

Once the group got their meals and found a table in the cramp cafeteria they sat down and a decent conversation started. Sora was trying to scoot far away from Kairi on the bench. She was being overly touchy and that was way too friendly for his taste. Riku had been glaring ice picks at the both of them from across the table; stabbing his chocolate pudding with a plastic spoon. He was reading their body language all wrong, his mind feeding him false information.

Kairi leaned over whispering something into Sora's ear making the brunet blush and whisper something back. Riku couldn't take it any more he abruptly stood from his seat. "Excuse me while I go vomit." He said with a sneer leaving two confused teens staring at his retreating form. _'What is wrong with Riku did I make him angry somehow.'_

"Uh I'll be right back." The brunet stood chancing after his childhood friend. Once he caught up to the blond in the hallway did he slow down?

"Riku wait up!" He called.

The silver haired teen glanced at him over his shoulder. "What do you want?" He snapped making Sora wince.

"Did I do something to anger you?" The older of the two took a step closer to the younger making the brunet take a step back they continued this dance until Sora was sandwiched between the taller boy's body and the wall both hands went to the side of the brunet's head.

"No I'm perfectly happy for you." Sora could not believe his best friend words not with a tone like that. He locked eyes with the taller boy thinking he could get and answer that way. They were pretty close and it was getting to him. Sora felt his body melting and his knees going weak he lowered his blue eyes from the others eyes and to his lushes lips. "Touch me." The brunette's whisper it so low that it was barely audible, and Riku raised a silver brow.

"Wh… What?" For the first time in Riku's life he blushed. Blue eyes widen as realization dawned on him. _'Oh my god did I just say that out loud!'_

"You want me to t-touch you." Riku voice was meek his throat grew dry and he swallowed. Their hearts were both racing at this point.

"Yes no I don't know!" The younger of the two shook his head and lowered it placing both hands on his temples his face deep red. The side of Riku's mouth curled upward and he placed a finger under the brunet's chin forcing Sora to look at him he leaned in closer until their breath collided. "Do you want me to-?"

"Hey Sora where did you…" Kairi paused as she saw both boys and she felt the need to slapping a hand on her forehead damn it, she ruin a perfect moment for them, _'great going Kairi!'_ She scolded herself. Riku and Sora looked at each other like they just realized what was happening and both moved as far away from each other as possible Sora slid from Riku on the wall and the blond took a few steps backwards. They couldn't even look at one another. Kairi felt like pouting her plan just back fired!

* * *

**  
**

**AN: **LOL this is a quick update! (bows head) so please forgive me if my grammar's crappy.


	5. Chapter 5

**No 5**

"**The boy who lived in denial"**

**AN:** I was having technical difficulties with my internet connection now that that's fixed enjoy.

* * *

It was a nice warm Wednesday morning and the second period bell at Trinity high chimed eight on the dot meaning second period classes from F through J had 20 minutes of silent reading. Sora hunched over his desk tapping the eraser part of his number 2 Pencil on the beat up surface while his other hand was preoccupied with hold up his chin.

He could not focus on his mystery novel so he took to playing with his pencil while his mind occupied itself of things he wanted to so easily forget.

Two days passed since the incident during lunch and Riku's been avoiding him every since while he avoided Kairi. He couldn't help that he blamed her for putting the foolish idea in his head in the first place. He and Riku were best friends for Christ sake so he couldn't, no, he didn't have a thing for Riku.

Sure best friends don't usually get a raging hard-on fantasizing about them nor do they ask to be _touched _by their friend either. Sora stubbornly fed himself that load of crap called teenage hormones.

By the time Sora was done making every excuse under the sun of him not being attracted to his best friend did he become aware the class was now in session Sora felt confident enough that today was going to be a good day, hopefully?

* * *

Why when you try to force yourself to focus on your work it only makes you more distracted.

Kairi chewed nervously on her bottom lip a habit since childhood. It finally donned on her that she might actually loose both her friends and that frighten her. What was worst Sora had not acknowledged her existence in second period.

Her train of thought currently interrupted as she heard her name being called.

"Uh what," She asked stupidly in return getting a few laughs from people around her.

However the teacher did not look amused nor did he like daydreamers in his class.

"Detention Miss Akagi." He said flatly turning his back on her.

"That's not fair!" She spring from her seat slamming a fist down hard on her desk. Kairi couldn't hold back her frustrations no longer, thus making her direct it at the Auron. The class looked on thoroughly entertained.

Auron the math teacher turned on his heels ready to give Kairi a swift boot out of his classroom until he realized she was crying. "This sucks!" She whispered her body rocking with uncontrollable sobs.

Auron rolled his eyes heaven wards, "Miss Akagi I strongly suggest you go see a counselor come up here and grab and hall pass, child." He hoped his voice did not sound as dry from what he heard...

* * *

Lunch wasn't any better well maybe not for Sora or Kairi, yet Riku seemed unaffected by their groups two day split. He even put up a front that everything between them was 'fine'. He was also pretending to be engulfed in what every Axel was babbling on about.

"So there is this blond bomb shell in my English class, right, kind of quiet you know those shy silent types-" at this point Riku decided to let his mind wander even if he was watching his friend intently and nodding here and there to give the impression he was listening.

That was until his eyes started to drift with his mind and he found himself searching for something or more on the lines of someone.

He quickly snapped his eyes back on Axel once the red-head started to laugh long and hard, the only thing Riku could give him was and dull chuckle, but his attention was grabbed just as quickly once the subject was switched and focus on him.

"So what got you three on non-speaking terms?" Axel tone had a hint of amusement, furthermore he'd pinned Riku with his cool calculating gaze determine to get and answer from the blond.

Riku just glared hating that look with every fiber of his being it made him feel as if he was under and microscope, "Because they're assholes."

Axel snickered, "and this coming from who again?" he said with and air of smugness.

That earned him the middle finger. Axel decided to play dirty after that rude gesture; he was only making and observation _geez._ He smiled waving at someone behind Riku, "Oh hey Sora."

In a flash Riku was turned around in his seat. He searched anxiously, eventually; he concluded that there was nobody behind him and physically relaxed turning the right way in his seat sending Axel, who at the moment was expressing his amusement through fits of laughter, a death glare.

The lunch bell chimed and both teens rose Riku just realizing that he nor Axel had not touched their meals which where tasteless looking veggie burgers so he will settle upon preparing a frozen microwave dinner at home.

The pair took lazy strode to their next period no rush since it was just and elective and did not matter if they passed or failed since it was a credit no credit class. Seifer had caught up with them him and Axel fallen into a casual conversation while Riku retreated within himself. His thoughts abruptly interrupted by a pair of vibrant blue eyes this in turn making his breath hitched as him and the owner of those eyes walked pass. He peered over his shoulder at the retreating form his subconscious making its voice known just then. _Maybe you should quit sulking like a child and talk to him. _Riku's left brow twitched.

_Why should I! He's the one sending those damn mixed signals!_

This time the voice tsk'd at him.

_Aren't you the one who'd freaked out and started avoiding him first? _

He could have disagreed but vote against it wouldn't do to argue with oneself.

_Whatever_

At this point he might as well talk to Sora and Kairi once he sees her, of course. He didn't realize he was jogging down the hall toward Sora until he was a few feet away.

"Sora," he cursed the fact that his voice sounded disparate. But what was said was said.

The brunet froze even from the view of his back he could see him stiffen. He very slowly turned facing Riku with a locked jaw and drawn brows fully ready to voice his anger. However, in those brief ten seconds did Riku close that distance and grasp the brunette's wrist forcing him into a clumsy pace. Sora couldn't help but stumbled a bit from being dragged to the boys' restroom.

The younger of the two would have protest being lead around campus like a five year old, yet he was still getting over his puzzlement. Once inside the white walled steal air urinal then Riku immediately locked the door. Not the best place to make amends but hey it'll do for now. Sora took note that his wrist was being held once Riku freed it. "Look I don't know what you are getting at toying with my emotions-"

Just then Sora knew now was the time to voice his anger. "I would never!"

He bit out, "As I can recall you weren't objecting."

"Damn it Sora why do you have to be so fucking complicated, how do you expect me to act I am a boy and we tin to respond with our dicks then ours brains."

At this Sora let out a frustration groan, But Riku didn't miss the slight flush to his cheeks that he tried hiding with the turn of his head. Riku hadn't expected what came next. "Maybe you're right … with the whole acting on one thing then the other." That's right Sora blamed it all on hormones. Naturally Riku simmered down. "So you're telling me this wasn't some sick twisted joke you and Kairi concocted?"

Sora shook his head no his eyes staring closely at his shoes. "I guess I was just… _it_ was just out of control hormones…" He didn't think after saying that just how hollow he felt in side.

"So are we through arguing because I am already late to class." Some reason Sora felt zapped of energy he really did not know how tiring arguing could be. "Uh yeah I guess." Riku was beyond confused he suppressed the urge to interrogate Sora's further on the subject. He stood frozen watching helplessly as his friend silently unlocks the door and step out.

Unfortunately, this conversation did not go as planned and Riku found himself more at a loss instead of making things right as he attended to. And it further frustrated him.

At home Sora plopped face down on his bed he despised the fact that he felt so depressed clenching his eyes shut trying to forge sleep which always helped when he was younger. _What is wrong with me? I should be happy? _He didn't wallow long on his thoughts as his cell-phone, he received just yesterday, vibrated in his book bag which still rested on his back. So he dislodge the straps, unzipping the pack and fishing inside for his cell once he located it did he flip it open. And the corner of his mouth tugged upward ever so slightly in spite of himself his eyes softening at the brief text message that slowly lifted his spirits.

I miss my bubbly Sora:( So cheer up soon or no cookies for you! _Riku_

This put a new prospective on things because when did he ever become Riku's…?

* * *

**AN**: And so the drama begins…. Liked it? Hate it? Review and tell me.


End file.
